How much pain can one person take?
by iluvdarts
Summary: Catherine's point of view on a Sara's relationship. Mild GSR and unrequited love on Catherine's behalf....i suck at summaries, please read and review!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, UNFORTUNATELY…IF THIS IS TO EVER CHANGE I'LL LET YOU KNOW!!**

**A/N: I know that I am supposed to be working on the next chapters for my 2 on going stories but this came to my head and I just had to write it. It came out of a situation from one of my friends. I hope that you enjoy what is written. Please read and review my future depends on it!! LOL, only joking but reviews would be nice!**

**This story has traces of GSR but it is written from Catherine's point of view and contains her unrequited love for Sara.**

**Rated T for use of a few swear words. This story is slightly OOC but it was needed for the story.**

**How much pain can one person take?**

How much pain can one person take?? I mean am I the only one that can see what is going on? Time and time again he has hurt her and time and time again she takes him back. It's been going on for 6 years though as far as I know they don't have the first clue that I know about it and I'm sure that no-one else has figured it out. Who am I talking about you ask? Well it's Grissom and Sara of course. No-one ever thought that they would get together but it was inevitable, as was the pain that came with it. When he first asked her to come to Las Vegas I could see the glint in his eyes at the prospect of seeing her again and I was wary. I could see how fragile she was from the start. I guess it takes a woman to see it but I definitely noticed.

I know that it seems like I'm jealous and to be completely honest I am. I was attracted to her from the moment I saw her but I knew that she would never return those feelings. Seeing her everyday was heartbreaking for me and I guess that's why we always end up fighting but at the end of the day I would rather be her friend than nothing at all.

The first time she came to me was when he first stood her up for a date, he just never turned up at the restaurant and a heart broken Sara turned up on my doorstep. He apologised the next day of course, said that he was buried in a case, that it would never happen again and she took him back. Well it did happen again, many times to be exact but he would always come crawling back with his apologies and she would forgive him and take him back.

But then things started to get worse when Lady Heather turned up. I could see the intrigue in Grissom's eyes and I don't doubt to this day that he cheated on Sara with her. He denies that anything ever happened but it was so obvious. Sara stayed in my spare room for 4 days after that happened. She swore blind that she was never going to take him back, that she couldn't believe a word that he said anymore, said his words were poison to her and that she wanted out of their house. I immediately offered for her to move in with me and Lindsey, which she did but no sooner had she moved in she was talking to him again, believing all the lies that were coming out of his mouth and eventually as predicted she took him back.

Why cant she see what he's doing to her, that he was stringing her along like a toy, something that he could mess around with no thoughts to her feelings. Every time that she fell apart I was there to put her back together again. It hurt me so much to see her suffering constantly at his hands. He wasn't physically abusive towards her but he was abusing her mentally more than anyone else that I had known. I had never believed that he could be like that. I wanted to say something to him but Sara begged me not to intervene.

Why can't she see that there is more to life than what he is showing her, she doesn't deserve this treatment. No-one deserves this treatment. Why does she seem to like being treated like this? Why couldn't she see that I love her so much, that I want to treat her as well as she deserves.

Then I found out the latest. Sara came knocking on my door at 3am crying so hard that it was awhile before I could understand what she was saying. It turns out that Grissom was flirting and quite possibly cheating on her with Sofia. I always knew that I hated that bitch.

Sara knew that what she had been doing was wrong, she knew that she shouldn't take him back. For the first time she was serious about not listening to his bullshit.

She was blaming herself for what had happened, I could see that. That night for the first time Sara told me everything about her past. I could see that with all the abuse she saw as a child how she could be drawn to the same kind of abuse in her adulthood. I was desperate to help her find a way out of it but I knew that it wasn't up to me, there wasn't much that I could do except be there for her and help to build her up every time she crumbled.

I could see the pain in her eyes and felt the sorrow pouring off her. I hope that this time it will be different and that she will stay away from him but if history is anything to go by I know that she will forgive him again.

Maybe one day she see him for what he really is, maybe one day I'll even tell her how I feel about her but until that day comes I will never abandon her in her time of need. I will always be there to support her and carry her through the hard times.

I love her! What else am I supposed to do?

A/N2: I hope that you enjoyed what you have read. Please review!!! Many thanks to Chimp1984 for proof reading this for me and making sure that it is legible!!


End file.
